The present invention relates generally to seat technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a covered seat cushion having an integrated cover attachment arrangement.
A very common type of seat used in cars, trucks and off the road vehicles is one having a foam cushion body covered with a fabric or plastic film. One of the problems associated with such seats is how the border of the cover is to be attached to the cushion body. Known techniques include the use of staples, clips and a variety of other mechanical retention devices. Adhesives have also been utilized, and some prior art teaches that the cover may be joined to the body during the foaming and molding of the cushion. One of the problems with this latter molding technique is that the foam used for the cushion body may not have suitable physical characteristics to reliably hold the cover border in place throughout the useful life of the seat.